


I Miss You!

by AlyxHavok



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero is trying everything he can to get Jude to stay home!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You!

**Author's Note:**

> (These characters are from the VH1 Show Hit the Floor. Amazingness and Awesomeness all in one!)
> 
> Anon Prompt: Jude trying to get to work on time but is delayed because Zero is preventing him from leaving using sex, kissing him, any distractions.
> 
> There are sexy times included! XD
> 
> Enjoy

The alarm blared, and Jude lifted his head from under the covers to look at the time. “Shit!” He exclaimed as he climbed off of Zero. “I have to meet Lionel for a board meeting in an hour.”

“Seriously Jude?” Zero sat up on his elbows, “You’re not even going to finish first?”

Jude looked back at Zero. “I can’t I’ll be late. I have to jump in the shower, or I will show up at the meeting smelling like, all night sex.”

“And what do I do about this?” Zero gestured to his lower half.

“Work it out with your hand.” Jude laughed as he ran for the bathroom.

“Oh no, you don’t” Zero climbed out of bed and chased Jude to the bathroom, barely making it before Jude could close the door on him. “It isn’t the same. I need you to make it better.” 

Jude rolled his eyes, giving into Zero. “Fine, but in the shower, so I can get some of this stench off of me.”

Zero wasted no time. He planted his lips on Jude’s while backing him up into the shower. Jude grabbed for the shower handle as Zero went to town on his neck. Jude moved Zero against the wall and continued where he had left off when the alarm went off. When he was finished he kissed Zero, right before kicking him out of the shower.

When he emerged from the shower, Zero jumped in to clean himself off. Jude looked at the clock, realizing that he had thirty minutes to get to the meeting. He threw on a suit and headed for the door. As he was opening the door, Zero came out of the bathroom in a towel. “Hey, are you going to leave without kissing me?”

“That was the plan, because if I kiss you, I will never leave.” Jude stepped out of the door, Zero following closely.

“Seriously? Just one kiss.” Zero smirked.

“Mr. Kinkade?” It was the neighbor. When Jude turned she saw Zero standing in the walkway in his towel. “Zero?” She flustered as she hurried inside. 

Jude pushed Zero back into the apartment, “Fine.” He closed the door behind them and pulled Zero in for a kiss. But as Jude suspected the kiss was never just a simple kiss with Zero. Somehow they wound up on the couch. Jude’s shirt was missing and Zero’s towel was gone. Zero was working on removing Jude’s belt when Jude’s phone rang. Jude pulled himself away from Zero searching for his coat. When he finally found it he saw that Lionel was calling. He answered quickly, “Hello.” Zero got up and left the room.

Lionel could hear him panting, _“Jude, tell me you are breathing heavily because you are running up the stairs to be here at this meeting.”_

“I lost track of time. I will be there as soon as possible.” Jude was pulling his shirt back on. 

_“Jude, I don’t have to tell you how important this meeting is do I?”_ Lionel hissed. _“This meeting determines whether Sloane is out or not.”_

“I get it Lionel. I am on my way.” Jude hung up the phone before she could say anything else. He was now searching for his keys, as Zero sat at the couch now in a pair of shorts reading a copy of Sports Illustrated. “Will you help me find my keys?”

“Nope.” Zero answered without looking up from the magazine. Jude grabbed the magazine and gave Zero a look. Zero shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t want you to leave, so why would I help you?”

“Because I have to go. This meeting is important to Lionel.” Jude replied looking under pillows.

“Exactly it is important to Lionel, not you.” Zero stood up to actually help Jude now. “After the way she has been treating you lately, I don’t want you to help her with anything.”  
Jude stood now looking at Zero, “What do you mean, how she has been treating me lately?”

“I mean, Jude, is that she has been accusing you of going behind her back with the league, and let’s not even mention how she got Oscar out of jail. She has been ordering you to meeting after meeting lately. You are hardly ever home. You have gotten very little sleep in the past week, and I will admit last night was my fault, but damn Jude, I miss you.” Zero finally took a breath. He reached into his pocket and retrieved Jude’s keys, “But go, if it is so important that you be there.” He threw the keys at Jude and returned to the room, closing the door behind him. Jude did not follow Zero instead he turned to leave. He made it to his car and threw his coat inside, along with his phone. 

Then he went to his neighbor removing his house key from his car keys, and knocked on the door. When she answered, Jude held his keys out to her. “I heard your son mention to you the other day that he had a date tonight, but needed a sweet ride to pick his girlfriend up in. Tell him, this is my gift to him. He better return it in perfect condition. Bye.” He left the lady standing in her doorway, mouth hanging open, his keys in her hand.

He entered the apartment, locked the door behind him and made his way to the room. When he was inside, Zero’s eyebrows shot up, “I thought you had an important meeting to go to?” 

Jude was removing his tie and shirt as he replied, “I miss you too, Gideon.” 

Zero was off the bed slamming into Jude a moment later. Mouth’s clashing together, hands making their ways around each other. With a sigh of pleasure zero whispered Jude’s name, before they fell into bed together.


End file.
